Sealed with a Kiss
by melli-elle
Summary: Tango Pair. When Atobe starts getting emails from Japan, he doesn't think twice about it. But they don't stop... and he doesn't want them to... Shounen-ai, Letter!Format for most. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Miss-Ella: I haven't written anything in ages... I realise this... don't worry, this is actually all finished and written, I just need to type it up... Of which I'll tomorrow cause I'm exhausted...

* * *

Atobe,

It has come to my attention that Akutagawa Jirou has become a frequent nuisance at our practice. I'm aware that while you're Europe, and no longer his captain, you have the most control over him still, and it would be appreciated is you could step in on this matter. You would have the thanks of all Rikkai if you did.

Goodbye,

Sanada Genichirou

* * *

Sanada,

Your situation has been read, acknowledged, discussed, and ignored.

Regardless, Atobe.

P.S. Where did you get Ore-sama's email?

* * *

Atobe,

Your lack of interception on this matter has forced Yukimura-buchou to step in and take actions.

Goodbye, Sanada

P.S Tezuka had it... I won't ask why...

* * *

Sanada,

Because of your last email, ore-sama had to check that Jirou was alive. Lucky for Yukimura, he was. Next time don't make it sound like he was killed, people might use the letter as evidence against him.

Atobe.

P.S All the captains have it. Why'd Tezuka give it to you?

* * *

Atobe,

If Akutagawa were dead, I wouldn't have put that in an email.

Sanada

P.S Because Yukimura buchou wouldn't.

* * *

Sanada,

That was a pointlessly short email.

Atobe

P.S Why wouldn't Yukimura give it to you?

* * *

Atobe,

That email was even more pointless.

Sanada

P.S I don't know.

* * *

Sanada,

Then stop emailing me.

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

Stop emailing me and I will.

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

That's just childish of you.

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

Yet you haven't stopped.

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

Fine. If we're going to talk, let's do it properly. What news do you have?

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

Not much has happened. Akutagawa stopped coming to practice. I think Marui actually misses him. The rest of us do not... Seigaku is doing abysmal this season with their players split in half.

We've exceeded to the next round in regionals. We're the expected win this year.

Not much else.

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

That's not the kind of news I meant. I mean gossip! Who's dating who, that kind of thing!

I noticed you didn't mention Hyoutei in your spiel. =)

Atobe.

* * *

Atobe,

I don't pay attention to that kind of thing. I'm surprised you thought I would.

...Is that a smiley face?

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

Oh, so you know what a smiley is then?

Is there anyone you could ask on your team, for gossip? At least tell me whose dating who on your team...

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

I'm not actually going to ask my team mates if they're dating people.

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

Pretty please?

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

I had Renji compile a list of who's dating who on my team. He's taken it as a challenge, and is also compiling a list for the whole tennis circuit and who they're dating...

Couldn't you have asked your own team mates?

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

NIOU'S DATING OSHITARI?

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

... You didn't even answer my question...

But yes, Renji has assured me this is true, as it came as a shock to me too.

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

Your question was stupid, I never would of gotten all this information off one of my team mates, except maybe Yuushi... but there's a chance he wouldn't have told me all this.

Will you be sending the rest of it to me?

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

Enclosed is the full list that Renji compiled. I hope you appreciate it.

And if you want to know anything else, ask Oshitari...

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

If you're willing to tell me what I want to know, then why would I bother asking Yuushi?

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

If you're only going to email me to ask for useless information, don't.

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

Fine I'll stop emailing you, but after I write two things.

1. It's not pointless information to me, and

2. Your name wasn't on the list.

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

Now I have to reply. For starters, just because it's not you, doesn't mean it's not pointless to me. Secondly, I don't have time to date.

Sanada

* * *

Atobe,

Fine, be stubborn, don't reply.

Sanada

* * *

Atobe,

When are you coming back?

Sanada

* * *

"Niou?"

The white haired patenshi looked up at his fuko-buchou with wide eyes, dripping his shoe-laces.

"It wasn't me! Yagyuu put the gum in the brat's hair brush, not me!"

Sanada's face quickly turned from passive to a glare. "Yagyuu did what?"

Niou blinked, before smiling hesitantly. "Oh, nothing... Now, what can I do for you, my esteemed fuko-buchou?"

"I need to know how to check my emails on my phone..."

Niou sweat dropped. "That's it? No screaming torcher? No '1000 laps, NOW!'?"

"If you want, it can be arranged..."

"I'm good!" Niou held out his hand to take Sanada's phone, before showing him how to check it. "Here, you already have one..."

"Don't read it!"

"ATOBE?"

* * *

A/N: Well, you know the drill, Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Sanada,

Why on earth would you want to know that? Surely emails that were supposed to be stopped are enough of a conversation tool for you, Sanada.

THIS is my last email.

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

You're going to stop emailing me after I asked Niou to show me how to check my emails on my phone?

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

...You own a phone?

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

Don't send four worded emails. Of course I have a phone, Yukimura insisted I get one. It will help with communication within the team.

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

I think Yukimura just wanted you to get a phone so you can have kinky phone sex.

Atobe

* * *

Sanada,

Oi! Do not ignore Ore-sama!

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

I chose to ignore your previous comment.

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

NOT ACCEPTABLE! If you wish to converse with Ore-sama in such a manner, you must never ignore Ore-sama!

Atobe

* * *

Sanada,

SANADA GENICHIROU ANSWER ORE-SAMA THIS ISTANT!

Atobe

* * *

Yuushi,

I need you to go to Rikkai and deliver a message to Sanada for me.

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

What on earth for?

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

BECAUSE HE WON'T ANSWER MY EMAILS!

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

...Seriously?

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

You dare question Ore-sama?

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

...Fine, what's the message?

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

Just tell him to answer my emails!

Keigo

* * *

Atobe,

Sorry, Niou threw my phone in the toilet... It took me this long to get it fixed, and my mum wouldn't let me on the computer as punishment...

Sanada

* * *

Yuushi,

ABANDON PLAN!

Keigo

* * *

Atobe,

YOU SENT OSHITARI TO CHECK UP ON ME?

Sanada

* * *

Keigo,

Sorry, a bit late...

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

You think?

Keigo

* * *

Sanada,

I was mad when you didn't reply! How was I to know? For all I knew, you could of died!

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

You would of heard if I'd died...

Also, you're boyfriend started visiting us again... Can you tell him to stop calling me Sana-banana?

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

I do not have a boyfriend, but I'm assuming from the name you mean Jirou, who is not my boyfriend, simply a good friend... Sana-banana? I'll have to remember that one. =)

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

You are NEVER allowed to call me that, understand?

Sanada

* * *

Sana-banana,

Aww, but Sana-banana! Sanada's so boring!

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

I don't care, call me Genichirou if you have to, just don't call me THAT!

Sanada

* * *

Genichirou?

Really?

I can call you that? You don't mind? Japanese can be so picky about these things...

Atobe

* * *

Atobe,

I suppose, it's not like we're complete strangers to each other... I'll still call you Atobe though.

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

Then that's what I'll call you. Though you have to call me Keigo, otherwise it seems like a waste. Ore-sama demands it!

Keigo

* * *

...Keigo,

I hope you appreciate this. I don't like to be ordered by the likes of you.

Genichirou

* * *

Keigo,

Are you going to ignore me now that I'm calling you that?

Genichirou

* * *

Shishido blinked. Surely he couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing! What was Sanada Genichirou doing at Hyoutei? Talking to Oshitari Yuushi, no less? He knew Oshitari was dating Rikkai's Niou, but surely that wouldn't warrent a visit from Rikkai's emporer?

It didn't.

Shishido, being the curious bastard he was, snuck up to them, trying to get a glimpse of their conversation.

"So, he's not replying to your emails either?"

"No, I'm sure he has his reasons, though."

"Ah," Sanada said, looking thoughtful, before nodding. "You'd know if he got hurt, right?"

Oshitari raised an eyebrow at the same time as Shishido. He actually cared if Atobe was hurt? When Oshitari voiced the question, he could of sworn he saw Sanada go red before flatly denying it.

That night, Oshitari got an email.

* * *

A/N There we go! Second chapter. I'm not even sure how many chapters, I wrote it very differently then normal...


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! This is fun!

* * *

Yuushi,

I'm terribly sorry I haven't emailed! I've found someone! He's tall, dark hair and eyes, Ore-sama's favourite, he plays tennis, and he's Irish! Can you imagine? Me, with an Irishman! But his name's Conner, and he's absolutely wonderful, and I'm thinking of bringing him back with me to Japan for Christmas!

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Up until you said Irish, I thought you were talking about Sanada. He came looking for you. Perhaps you should email him?

Yuushi

* * *

Genichirou,

Sorry for not replying, I've been busy with tennis. I've actually found a team that comes close to Hyoutei's perfection. How are you?

Keigo

* * *

Sanada,

Keigo emailed me saying he was busy with his new boyfriend.

Oshitari

* * *

Atobe,

Why did Oshitari say you were busy with your boyfriend?

Sanada

* * *

...Sanada?

So we're back to this again? Why do you care?

ATOBE!

* * *

Atobe,

I don't. I'm just wondering why you lied.

Sanada

* * *

Genichirou,

I lied because... I didn't want you to think I was fickle...

Keigo

* * *

Keigo...

Why do you care if I think you're fickle? I wouldn't be the first, and I won't be the last...

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

Do you think I'm fickle?

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

I won't answer that question...

Genichirou

* * *

Keigo,

Keigo?

Genichirou

* * *

Keigo,

Please don't be mad.

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

I'm not mad... just upset...

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

I don't think you're fickle.

Genichirou

* * *

Yuushi,

...He broke up with me...

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Who, Sanada?

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

NO you idiot! ...Conner...

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

You really liked this guy?

Yuushi

* * *

Oshitari,

Has Atobe emailed you recently?

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

I thought you two called each other by your given names? And he has... Has he not emailed you?

Oshitari

* * *

Yuushi,

More than I've liked anyone before...

Keigo

* * *

Oshitari,

No he hasn't. Do you know why?

Sanada

* * *

Keigo,

You should probably email Sanada.

Yuushi

* * *

Sanada,

I know why, but I think Keigo should tell you.

Oshitari

* * *

Keigo,

I know you'll get this. Please tell me if something's wrong.

Genichirou

* * *

Yuushi,

Please do not talk about me with Genichirou behind my back. It's none of his business and I'll tell him when I'm good and ready.

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

He's just worried about you.

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

I don't care. I don't want to speak to him right now.

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Don't confuse Sanada for Conner.

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

I'm not!

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Then email him!

Yuushi

* * *

Genichirou,

...Sorry... Forgive me?

Keigo

* * *

...Keigo,

If you'll tell me what was wrong...

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

Please don't make me tell you...

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Alright, I won't... But next time, just tell me you don't want to talk about it, don't ignore me, ok?

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

My boyfriend broke up with me. I blamed you because it was the only thing I could think of at the time...

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Your boyfriend broke up with you and I was the only thing you could think of?

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

Don't put it like that!

Keigo

* * *

It was happening again. Sanada was typing on his phone. He was distracted constantly these days, and Yukimura would be damned if he knew why.

"Niou?"

"Yes, buchou?"

"Who's Genichirou talking to?"

"Martians," Was Niou's automatic reply. "He's trying to get them to beam him back to his home planet, Uranus."

It didn't take long for Niou to regret his decision to make a joke.

"Who's he talking to?"

Niou sighed. Oshitari owed him for this, big time.

"His pen pal in England. It started as an assignment for class and they stayed in touch."

Yukimura frowned. All this secrecy for a pen pal?


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is... I think this one has less emails, more story... which is going to get more and more common... But a plot's beginnning to show...

* * *

Oshitari,

I love you and all that, BUT STOP MAKING ME LIE TO YUKIMURA!

Niou

* * *

Niou-kun,

Would you rather he stops Sanada from emailing Atobe?

Oshitari

* * *

Keigo,

How did you expect me to put it?

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

Not so much like I'm in love with you.

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

You're not?

Kidding.

Genichirou

* * *

Keigo,

You should tell Sanada not to email you in front of Yukimura.

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

What on earth for?

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Yukimura will tell him to stop emailing you.

Yuushi

* * *

Genichirou,

No, I assure you I am not. Trust me when I say that will never happen.

Keigo

* * *

Sanada,

Oi Sanada! Stop emailing. Yukimura's staring!

Niou

* * *

Niou,

Where'd you get my email?

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

Oshitari gave it to me! Do you want him to confiscate your phone?

Niou

* * *

Oshitari,

Niou's phone was confiscated by Yukimura.

Sanada

* * *

Keigo,

Good. I don't need you falling for me.

Genichirou

* * *

Yuushi,

Genichirou doesn't want me falling for him.

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Why is that a problem?

Yuushi

* * *

Sanada,

This is your fault.

Oshitari

* * *

Oshitari,

It is not.

Sanada

* * *

Yuushi,

It isn't, I'm just saying.

Keigo

* * *

Genichirou,

And why not? You'd be awed by Ore-sama's brilliance.

Keigo

* * *

Sanada,

I assure you that it was most certainly your fault.

Oshitari

* * *

Keigo,

You're falling for him, are you not?

Yuushi

* * *

Keigo,

No, I most certainly would not.

Genichirou

* * *

Oshitari,

Stop emailing me.

Sanada

* * *

Yuushi,

What? How dare you imply that?

Keigo

* * *

Genichirou,

You will definitely be awed by Ore-sama's perfection!

Keigo

* * *

Sanada,

You can't make me.

Oshitari

* * *

Keigo,

It's true, is it not?

Yuushi

* * *

Keigo,

Tell Oshitari to stop emailing me. And I won't... Keigo, Niou seems to think you like me.

Genichirou

* * *

Yuushi,

It most certainly isn't. At least I hope not...

Keigo

* * *

Genichirou,

Tell him yourself. I'm not your messenger! And since when have you listened to Niou?

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Don't fly off the handle so much, a simple question is all. Tell Sanada to not ignore my emails.

Yuushi

* * *

Keigo,

You're mad at me, why?

Genichirou

* * *

Sanada,

Is Keigo ignoring you as well?

Oshitari

* * *

Oshitari,

Yes, why?

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

I have no idea.

Oshitari

* * *

There was panic at Rikkai again as a limousine pulled up. Even more so when the blue haired tensai of Hyoutei stepped out. But a stern word from Sanada Genichirou stopped the voices.

"Oshitari."

"Sanada."

Nearly the whole school held back a gasp. Since when did the emperor of Rikkai and Hyoutei's tensai be on such good terms?

"I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends..."

"Why are we here? I don't want to be here. Stupidest idea ever, Yuushi!"

"Lamest idea ever, Gakuto..."

"Shishido-san! Oshitari-sempai is just worried about Atobe-san..."

"Why?"

"Ehhhh? We're at Rikkai? Where's Marui-sama? MARUI-SAMA!"

"Gekokojou..."

"Usu."

The Rikkai team all winced in unison. The whole of Hyoutei being here was a handful...

"Ahn?" came another voice, a very unexpected voice, causing everyone to turn around. There stood the one and only, Atobe Keigo.

"I went to Hyoutei and find my team's all at Rikkai. I thought Yuushi was the only one dating a bumblebee..."

Rikkai glared at Atobe, all except Sanada, who stood and stared. The staring caused Atobe to turn to him.

"Really, Genichirou, it's rude to stair."

Sanada frowned at Atobe, as the rest of Rikkai gasped and yelped "Genichirou?"

"What, is there an echo in here?"

"Keigo..."

"KEIGO?"

"Shut up!" Atobe yelled at the Rikkai team, as more people started out of Atobe's car.

"Oh, I forgot, I brought my team with me..."

He started pointing out his team and naming them, and both Oshitari and Sanada couldn't help but look at Conner. He did indeed remind them of Sanada, and the way Sanada was glaring at him, Oshitari knew he could tell that... it probably didn't help that he was hanging off his doubles partner.

"Keigo, really, a doubles player? How stupid can you get?"

Atobe glared at Oshitari, before announcing that they would return to Hyoutei at once so his teams could verse, and Rikkai wasn't invited.

The last thing Sanada saw of Atobe was him waving like a queen.

* * *

Oooooo Oh no Are they falling for each other? Not possible, surely... Anyway, review~!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes... I realise this is amazing short... the next chapter will be about this length as welll, And I appologise for it, but that's just how the story works!

* * *

Keigo,

Are you not going to come visit me while I'm here, or are you going to ignore me?

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

You could come visit me if you wanted.

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Do you want me to?

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

Why do you care?

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

You know why I care.

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

No, you've never actually mentioned it. Oh and Conner would appreciate it if you didn't clare at him.

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

I wasn't glaring at him, Keigo! And if I was, it was because he hurt you, that's it.

Genichirou

* * *

Genichirou,

I don't need your protection! Stop emailing me, if you want to talk to me, you come see me!

Keigo

* * *

Oshitari,

Why is Keigo mad at me?

Sanada

* * *

Sanada,

If you don't know the answer to that, then it doesn't matter.

Oshitari

* * *

Keigo,

Are you still mad at Sanada?

Yuushi

* * *

Oshitari,

You're impossible.

Sanada

* * *

Yuushi,

Yes! Don't ask me again!

Keigo

* * *

Masaharu,

They're mad at each other again... We need to fix this.

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

I know, he's become unbearable again... What do we do?

Masaharu

* * *

Masaharu,

We trick them, of course, any ideas?

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

Nope!

Masaharu

* * *

Masaharu,

You're useless.

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

Thanks. Love you too.

Masaharu.

* * *

He couldn't be here. He knew he shouldn't be here... But he couldn't turn away either. He'd already rung the doorbell.

But as a tall, dark man answered Atobe Keigo's door, dripping wet in swimming trunks, Sanada Genichirou felt like punching him.

"Hey, it's you..."

So he did.

"Ouch! What the fuck, man? You don't just punch people!"

Sanada glared at Conner laying on the ground, blood coming from his nose.

"Where's Keigo?"

"Oh my god, Conner!" The small boy Conner had been wrapped around the other day had run into the room and to Conner's side. "Conner, what happened?"

"He punched me!"

Sanada watched as the boy, Micheal if Sanada could remember correctly, glanced at Sanada's glare, before turning back to Conner.

"What did you do to provoke him?"

"Nothing! I just answered the door!"

"Ge-Genichirou?" came a surprised voice from behind Micheal and Conner, and Sanada turned to look at a very shocked Atobe Keigo. "What have you done to my guests?"

"Keigo..."

"Don't Keigo me! When I told you to come visit me, I didn't tell you to punch out my teammates!"

It only took Sanada a few moments to realise this was the first time that Atobe hadn't used Ore-sama once.

"I just..."

"You just nothing! Get out of my house! I never want to hear from you again!"

"But... I came to see you... To tell you..."

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Sanada felt his face fall, even as he turned and walked out of the door, but not shutting it before he heard Conner ask Atobe quietly "That's the guy you left me for?"

* * *

A/N: Wait? What did Conner say? Atobe broke up with him? NO WAY! -snickers- I'm good, aren't I?


	6. Chapter 6

Here we have it, the last chapter!

* * *

Keigo,

Please forgive me... I'm very sorry. What I did was wrong, even if he had broken your heart. Please just let me tell you one more thing and I promise to never talk to you, or email you again...

I love you.

Genichirou

* * *

Yuushi,

...Attached is Sanada's last email to me. Please read and review. Thank you...

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

Oh dear god boy, tell me your not just ignoring him!

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi...

What am I supposed to say?

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

That you love him of course!

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

I'm returning to England in 3 days time! Long distance relationships never work...

Keigo

* * *

Keigo,

You've made it work so far, haven't you?

Yuushi

* * *

It was the night before he returned to England with his team mates, and Atobe Keigo found himself standing in front of a traditional house in Kanagawa. 'Sanada' was printed in Kanji on a small plaque on the plaque at the front gate, and the house was everything Atobe's wasn't... But Atobe didn't care as he knocked on the door.

A bustling, middle aged woman in plain clothes and an apron opened the door, her face flushed, whipping her hands of what appeared to be flour.

"Hello! You must be a friend of Genichirou's!"

All Atobe could do was nod. This certainly wasn't what he expected.

"Ah good! You've come at a wonderful time!" The lady, which could only have been Sanada's mother pulled Atobe in without second thought. "I'm making cupcakes! Genichirou's in the shower... Genichirou! You have a guest!"

"Ok mum!"

Sanada-san led Atobe into her kitchen, where two men stood, almost carbon copies of Sanada. One of them was much older, and Atobe presumed that was his dad, and the other had Sanada-san's eyes, and a bright smile, so Atobe figured it was his brother.

"Here you are!" Sanada-san held out to Atobe quite a large plate of cupcakes, causing Atobe's eyes to light up, and take one. Tasting it, he momentarily forgot all his problems. No emails, no England, no annoying team mates, no...

"Keigo?"

Sanada...

"Genichirou..."

Sanada's family must of immediately noticed the tension between the two and Sanada-san handed her son the plate of her cupcakes.

"Genichirou, don't be rude. Take your guest to your room!"

Sanada's room was exactly as Atobe had pictured it. Traditional. Clean. Boring. Atobe sat at the desk, the only real place to sit, gazing at the cupcakes every so often.

"Are you going to say something?" Sanada asked, sitting the cupcakes in front of Atobe, who gazed at them lovingly.

"Did you mean it?" he whispered, still staring at the cupcakes.

"God damnit, Keigo, I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it!"

Atobe turned to look at the boy who he'd unintentionally fallen in love with.

"What do you want from me?" Was his quiet whisper, as Sanada moved to stand in front of him.

"For you to say it back..."

Atobe looked at Sanada, even as the taller boy moved so their lips almost touched.

"I love you too..."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

Yuushi,

Seriously? This is worse...

Masaharu

* * *

Masaharu,

I agree. While I am a fan of romance, but this is too much!

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

Can't you just make Atobe go back to England?

Masaharu

* * *

Masaharu,

He's made up his mind, I'm afraid.

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

Fine. Just kill me now, because I really don't want to be around when Yukimura finds out.

Masaharu

* * *

Masaharu,

Don't worry, Keigo says he has a plan for that.

Yuushi

* * *

Yuushi,

What's he going to do, bombard him with emails?

Masaharu

* * *

Masaharu,

Something like that...

Yuushi

THE END!

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! My wonderfully fun story of two people emailing each other! Thank you for everyone who reviewed!


End file.
